<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Sara/Kendra moodboards by Purpleyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786490">[Fanart] Sara/Kendra moodboards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin'>Purpleyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moodboards for Lovebirds (Sara/Kendra).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Screw destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Made for Femslash February 2019.</p><p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183092811365/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lovebirds for <a href="https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/">@flarrowverse-shipyard‘</a>s Femslash Week - a late <b>Day 5 - </b> Domesticity </em>
</p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612067359391383552/dctv-moodboards-lovebirds-for">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Made for Femslash February 2021 and square O1 “Picnic” on my <a href="https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/">Flarrowverse Shipyard</a> bingocard.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/644229854185783297/dctv-moodboards-lovebirds-sarakendra-picnic">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>